Warriors Trivia Wiki talk:Project Character Art
Join Request May I become a member of this project and do Ferncloud's adult charart? Thank you! Hooh54 (talk) 01:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC)Hooh54 omg someone's here 8D *runs to tell Shim* And yes, I'll add you in as part of the project, and you can do Ferncloud's charart, just make sure to reserve it. 20:42, 03/29/2013 Guidelines Okay. So I've drawn up a rough draft of the guidelines we can use for the project here. I'd appreciate it if everyone could take a few minutes to read over it and suggest things to make them better, and point out any grammar or spelling errors. As they currently stand we would have five ranks, leader, deputy, senior warriors, warriors, and apprentices. The only real difference between apprentice and warrior is that apprentices cannot tweak or redo images. An apprentice would be promoted to warrior after three approved images. Senior warriors would be able to add users into the project, archive discussions, etc. So, comments? 17:28, 03/30/2013 I think that this sounds good. I've read the guidelines, and they look good. Everything seems fine to me, Shimmer. ShoonderpFriends are forever~ 19:30, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll leave this up for a few more days to see if Shim comments, and then I'll transfer them into a subpage and they will be the official guidelines. 20:25, 03/30/2013 It looks good to me :) All that material makes me wonder if anyone is ever going to read it though ._. 23:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Aha yeah, it's quite a bit. If people follow what others do though they should be fine. I'll leave this up for a bit longer, then transfer them since everybody seems to like them. 23:59, 03/30/2013 With no other comments the guidelines have been created here~! 02:06, 04/7/2013 Blanks Honestly, I made those blanks over a year and a half ago and they're really starting to grate on my nerves. (I didn't even finish them anyway sorry. D:) Would you all like to do an overhaul of them? It could take awhile, but I'm sure we could do it. 18:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.. I would be willing to. Quite a few of the chararts need to be redone anyways, so it isn't like the chararts won't be redone anyways. There are a couple of things I'd like to see if they do get remade though. For one, I think they need to be smaller in general, to the point where they don't have to be shrunk to put in the template. Another thing, I'd kinda like them to be proportioned to each other, like the adult blank and the kit blank showing the difference between the two. 23:37, 04/7/2013 I'm all for it, but redoing the blanks means a lot of chararts to do, and it'll take a bit longer this time around because we're not just slapping whatever picture on pages since we integrated the approval system. Especially since there's like four of us. I think it's a good idea, as long as we can go through with it and actually make progress in charart-making. And it's probably a good idea to actually have an elder blank TnT PS: If you know anyone who has at least a bit of spare time, tell them to make a charart or two! 00:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, another thing I'd like to add, assuming we make new blanks. At the moment the blanks have spots where the pixels connect diagonally Yey for making no sense~ and the fuzzy select tool does not work correctly with the blanks on programs such as Pixlr, so the pixels will need to connect directly. 02:05, 04/8/2013 Yeah, agreeing with Shim and Shimmer here. It does seem like quite a few chararts need to be redone, so this would work better, however there are a lot to make, and to redo, so Shim does have a point. 19:25, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright-y then. Between the four of us we should be able to get things done, especially since we go by age, not rank. So...kit, juvenile, adult, queen, and elder, then? 00:33, April 9, 2013 (UTC) That sounds good. 00:38, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Yup, that would be all of them. 00:38, 04/9/2013 00:38, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Right. Then I'd say reserve them if you want one, because if I'm doing all of them they will never get finished, honestly. 00:40, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Erm, I would, but I can't draw lineart to save my life xD 00:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I suppose I'll go ahead and try for one. 12:40, 04/9/2013 May I take a lineart and join the project? I love doing lineart, despite sucking at it 03:21 Wed Aug 7 I'd like to design a base, aswell. Is it fine if i design the StarClan blanks? =)-- ~ Breezey ~ Gaara Forever ♥☻ 06:53, August 27, 2014 (UTC) 06:51, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Join Request&forgiveness As you probably already know, I got kicked out of warriors wiki :(( I don't want to lose what I've learned, so may I join your PCA? I don't mind if you decline or block me, as I know that i am violating coppa. I love art, but I feel really bad. I kinda want you to make this choice for me because my dull brain is not willing to make that choice. (I'd better stop now before this becomes a "Quin's Confessions" message X( ) just... 02:39, April 24, 2013 (UTC) These has to be declined since you're under 13, but feel free to come back once you're over that age. You're really good at art, and you should keep practicing though, Bramble~ 22:54, 05/25/2013 Join request Hello; i would like to join this project. Im apart of PCA on the ''Warriors ''wiki (Im a warrior, there) , so this sounds like a fun idea to do here aswell. I know all of the basics of making charart, the different ways to do markings, etc. Thank you~ =) ~ Breezey ~ Gaara Forever ♥☻ 00:13, August 25, 2014 (UTC)